P.J. Halliwell
Prudence Johnna "PJ" Halliwell, is the eldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her husband Coop, born in 2007. She is the first born witch-cupid hybrid in existence as well as in the Warren line of witches, having inherited magical genes from both her mother and dad. As Phoebe's first-born, P.J will be the most powerful witch of her two sisters. So far, her powers include the powers of Beaming, Remote Beaming, which allows her to teleport people to and from anywhere in the world, and Sensing. Additionally, P.J posses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or persons. Furthermore, if the need was great enough P.J may one day be able to access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. She is named after her late aunt, Prue Halliwell, and her middle name, is derived from her great-grandmother's maiden name. History Pre-Destined Coop, a cupid, was sent by the Elders to help Phoebe repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Not only had Phoebe lost faith in love and her powers, but she'd also lost faith that she would ever have the daughter she saw in the future. However, Coop advised Phoebe that it wasn't too late and that her daughter was in fact destined to be born. Coop would later be revealed to be the father of Phoebe's daughter, Prue. Pre-Birth and Birth However, her parents' marriage and her eventual birth was almost unrealized, as her parents kept denying their feelings for each other to avoid heartache. As cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges, whether mortal or magical, as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe and Coop, due to everything they put her through over the years, so their relationship was not forbidden. After dating for a few months, Coop proposed to Phoebe and were later married by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. Phoebe got pregnant with Prue while on their honeymoon. Prue was born in 2007, nine months after Phoebe got pregnant with her on her honeymoon. Coming Into Her Powers Charmed_Comic_1_Coop.jpg Comicbeamingcoop.jpg Prue came into her powers just a few months after her birth, much to her mother's delight. She came into them around the same time as her cousin Melinda, yet faster than her other cousins, Kat and Tamora, even though they were much older than her. Prue has so far developed three different magical abilities and has demonstrated full perfect control over each of them. On one occasion Prue combined two of her powers to sense and teleport her mom back home, multiple times, when she attempted to leave for work. Phoebe sighs, and tells Coop that this might become a problem. Personal Gain Concerns Phoebe admit that she got through P.J.'s teleporting stage by grinning and baring it. However, while Phoebe was fine with it at first, she became increasingly worried about P.J. and her cousins using their powers for personal gain, especially after the Angels of Destiny erased all the kids destinies and gave them back their free will. She told Piper that she was concerned about what it will ultimately cost them and their children. Future Phoebe had an astral vision which allowed her to travel six years into the future to 2008. There, she met her future-self with with her daughter in tow. Phoebe's future self assured her that this future and the little girl were attainable. Present day Phoebe was not pregnant when she had this vision and travelled to the future, which means that in this new future Prue is about four or five years old. At the age of six, P.J. has a four year old younger sister and they both live in a condo with their parents. P.J. and her younger sister are looked after by Billie, while her father rushes their mother to the hospital to give birth to their third child, whom will be P.J.'s youngest sister and last sibling. Alternate Future Premonition s7.jpg Odinvision 02.jpg PrudenceHalliwell_Phoebe'sDaughter.jpg Her mother was shown a utopian future by Kyra, whom originally had the vision and shared it with Phoebe. Phoebe discovered that she had a little girl, whom she nicknamed "Ladybug". Phoebe was picking up her two nephews Chris and Wyatt and Ladybug from school. Chris was teasing Ladybug, by telling her that the demons will come back, but Phoebe reassured her daughter that demons no longer exist, thanks to the Avatars. However, Phoebe soon realized that the Avatars future involved killing people and the sacrifice of free will and convinced her sisters to stop them, changing the utopian aspect of that future. However, while the future was changed, Prue's existence was not. Alternate Realities Phoebe's Envisioned World Phoebe first learned about Prue in 2003 while along a vision quest in Magic School. Phoebe envisioned a world without demons where she was pregnant. The time line she stepped in would be about 2008-2009, while Prue was born in 2007. Phoebe's Dream World When Phoebe was trapped in a dreamworld, she hears a child calling for her as "Mommy". The little girl "Prue" tells her that she must hurry, or it will be too late to have her. The dreamworld future time line is unknown. Powers and Abilities *''Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Potion making:' The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *''Active Powers'' **'Beaming:' The ability to teleport herself from her current location and instantly reappear at another location. **'Remote Beaming:' The ability to teleport one or more individuals to or from her location with her mind, much like Remote Orbing. This power may also be a combination of Beaming and Telekinesis. **'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. * Other Powers ** High Resistance: This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fire balls and other lethal powers. Gallery PhoebeWithDaughter.jpg|Phoebe with P.J. PrudenceHalliwell_Phoebe'sDaughter.jpg|P.J. in Phoebe's utopia premonition Echodaughter.jpg|Phoebe's daughter, "Ladybug" Liv07_b.jpg|Phoebe with her daughters PhoebeCoopBabyPrue.jpg|With Phoebe and Coop Coop Phoebe Daughter Comics.jpg|Family picture Charmed_Comic_1_Coop.jpg|P.J. beams Phoebe back home PJ.jpg|P.J. in Phoebe's dreamscape. Notes * Phoebe calls her "Ladybug". * Piper referred to her as Little Phoebe. * Of the nine cousins, she is the sixth oldest. * She is the first Cupid hybrid shown on the series. * In the show, she was portrayed at six years old. * She is half witch and half Cupid, as well as her sisters * .She is born somewhere in 2007, one year after her parents got married. * In Unnatural Resources, her named is revealed to be Prudence Johnna Halliwell. * She is described by Phoebe as having sandy brown hair and a cute little button nose. * Her middle name, Johnna, is derived from her great grandmothers last name Johnson. * Grams nicknamed her P.J. when she came to visit the family at Piper's new restaurant. * Prudence is the only known being with Cupid powers who does not need a ring to use her power. * She is seen multiple times in Season 7 and 8; in Phoebe's vision of Utopia, when Phoebe has an astral premonition in Hulkus Pulkus, and when Phoebe is trapped in her dreamworld in The Jung and the Restless. * Paul Ruditis tweeted that (out of The Charmed Ones' Daughters) Melinda is the oldest, Prudence (Phoebe's Daughter) was the youngest making Tamora and Kat older than Prudence, although, Prudence came into her powers faster. Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Warren Witches Category:Comic Characters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Cupid-witches Category:Cupids